Jour de neige
by Ernia
Summary: Un jour de neige au Seireitei, Ichimaru décide d'embêter un peu Byakuya... et ça dérape légèrement. os Ichimaru-Byakuya.


Bonjour ^^

Voici un petit os sur le couple Gin-Byakuya. Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Turie-chan. (Assez en retard d'ailleurs).

À propos de Gin : c'est la première fois que j'écrivais avec lui. Hum, certaines personnes le trouveront pt un peu ooc mais selon moi, ce personnage à plusieurs facettes. Voici l'une de celles que je vois.

Rating : K+.

Pairing : Ichimaru Gin-Byakuya Kuchiki.

Droits d'auteur : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture.

Jour de neige :

Il neigeait. La neige tombait en gros flocons duveteux sur le Seireitei, pour la plus grande joie des petits et des grands. Byakuya sortit de sa division en pressant légèrement le pas. Il faisait froid mais ce n'était certes pas ça qui allait le faire courir. Il avait sa dignité et sa fierté et il ne les piétinerait pas pour un peu de neige.

L'air qu'il expirait se condensait en buée blanche devant sa bouche, formes abstraites de fumée presque aussitôt dissipées. Byakuya rentra ses mains dans ses manches, tentant de les préserver du froid. Il n'allait pas non plus laisser chaque partie de son corps devenir aussi froide que la glace sur laquelle il marchait. Il avait de la fierté à revendre mais un peu de sens pratique aussi.

Peu de gens se risquaient dehors par un temps aussi froid mais lui parvinrent quand même quelques rires d'enfants. Probablement des enfants du Rukongai qui jouaient dans la neige, de l'autre côté du mur.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer les flocons. Il avait l'impression que le stress s'envolait. Le ciel était d'un noir profond parsemé d'étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage en vue et pourtant des flacons de neige tombaient paresseusement.

-Konban wa, Kuchiki taicho.

Le chef de clan se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur Gin. Celui-ci était assis sur un muret et levait les yeux vers le ciel. Shinso était posé près de lui, à portée de main.

-Ichimaru taicho.

Byakuya se détourna, bien décidé à continuer son chemin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui ce soir. Il avait hâte d'aller prendre un bon repas et d'aller se reposer.

-Vous partez déjà Kuchiki taicho ? J'aurais pensé que nous aurions pu discuter.

-Oyasumi nasai, Ichimaru taicho.

L'homme reprit son chemin, comme si personne ne l'avait interpellé.

-C'est très impoli, Kuchiki taicho.

Gin pencha la tête de côté et sourit un peu plus, malicieusement cette fois. Il descendit silencieusement de son perchoir et se pencha. La neige lui parut froide dans ses mains nues mais cela l'encouragea d'autant plus à former une boule de neige. Bien, Byakuya était toujours en vue. Gin lança sa boule de neige… qui atterrit en plein sur la tête du noble. Celui-ci se retourna, de la neige plein les cheveux, les lèvres pincées. Son air habituel s'était renfrogné en une mine de déplaisir.

-Je vous demande des excuses, Ichimaru taicho, dit Byakuya en faisant tomber la neige encore accrochée à ses longues mèches couleur de nuit.

-Non.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil devant l'air hilare du capitaine de la 3e division. Il semblait trouver la situation désopilante. Celui-ci était en train de former une deuxième boule de neige et se préparait à la lancer. Le noble l'évita facilement en faisant un pas de côté en shunpo. Il posa une main sur la poignée de senbonzakura, pas du tout amusé par la situation.

Gin apparut soudain près de son épaule et Byakuya tendit une main pour l'attraper mais celui-ci se recula vivement. Il voulait des excuses et il les aurait même si pour cela il devait attacher l'autre capitaine. On ne piétinait pas la fierté de Byakuya Kuchiki sans en payer les conséquences.

Byakuya fit un pas en avant et fonça sur l'autre capitaine en shunpo. Celui-ci l'évita au dernier moment et remonta sur son précédent perchoir.

-Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Shinso avait retrouvé sa place à sa ceinture.

-Vous agissez comme un enfant, déclara Byakuya.

-Ah oui ?

Le chef de clan apparut juste devant le capitaine de la 3e division. L'un de ses pieds glissa sur une mince couche de glace et il tomba à la renverse sur Gin, emporté par son élan. Le capitaine de la 3e division eut le souffle coupé quand son dos toucha durement la surface de pierre du muret.

Les mèches noires de Byakuya chatouillèrent doucement son visage quand le noble tenta de se redresser. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Byakuya fut surpris de croiser deux iris bleus comme la glace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Gin se redressa légèrement et passa, dans un geste impulsif, une main dans les cheveux du noble qui frémit. Sa main était glacée. Mais était-ce seulement cela ? Est-ce que ce pouvait être autre chose ?

Byakuya voulut se lever mais Gin attrapa l'un des coins de son écharpe, le retenant captif. Le noble ne pouvait certes pas laisser le précieux tissu se déchirer en faisant un mouvement inconsidéré.

-Je vous ai attrapé, dit Gin, tout sourire.

-Lâchez mon écharpe.

Le ton était froid et impératif. Byakuya s'attendait à ce que Gin s'exécute dans la seconde.

-Non. Alors je recommence, Kuchiki taicho. Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme au kenseikan le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

-Oui.

Gin ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage au dessus du sien. Les yeux du noble exprimaient la colère, volcans en fusion. Sa peau semblait douce comme la soie et ses lèvres étaient tentantes. Ce pourrait être amusant d'embrasser ces lèvres. Gin raffermit sa prise sur l'écharpe et ramena lentement sa main vers lui, forçant le Kuchiki à se pencher un peu plus vers lui, de peur que le tissu de son écharpe ne se déchire. Oui, c'était juste pour son écharpe. Jamais il n'aurait voulu faire une chose pareille… n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Gin ne répondit pas et préféra poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La peau de Byakuya était froide contre la sienne. Le noble émit un glapissement de surprise et tenta de repousser le capitaine de la 3e division. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup de faire une chose pareille ?

Byakuya réussit finalement à éloigner légèrement le visage de Gin du sien et dit, le souffle court :

-Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Gin passa un bras derrière sa nuque et ramena son visage vers le sien. Il avait bien envie de recommencer à l'embrasser. L'autre main du shinigami était toujours agrippée à l'écharpe de Byakuya, empêchant le noble de s'éloigner.

Byakuya se surprit à aimer ce qui était en train de se passer. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et Gin glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, approfondissant leur échange.

Gin relâcha l'écharpe et en profita pour passer ses deux bras autour du corps de l'autre capitaine. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos et se glissa dans les mèches noires. Il effleura le kenseikan du noble, glacé par ce froid. Il aurait bien aimé voir Byakuya sans. Cela lui aurait donné l'air moins rigide.

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre. Les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille et finirent par les identifier. C'était Rukia et Renji qui se disputaient. Cela ramena brutalement Byakuya à la réalité.

Byakuya se redressa précipitamment et se laissa glisser à bas du muret. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'y remettre bon ordre.

Rukia s'arrêta net en apercevant son frère et le capitaine de la 3e division. Celui-ci était assis sur un muret, une main négligemment posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Et il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Nii-sama.

-Konban wa, Rukia.

-Konban wa, Rukia-chan.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer le capitaine. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait en sa compagnie ?

-Vous vous promeniez, nii-sama ?

-Oui, Rukia. Oyasumi nasai.

Byakuya se détourna, bien décidé à aller se reposer. Une fine rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Finalement il avait eu des excuses… d'un autre genre que celles qu'il avait envisagées ! Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela des excuses…

Rukia et Renji suivirent le capitaine des yeux tout comme Gin qui trouvait que sa soirée avait été bien plus intéressante que prévu ! S'il avait su qu'avec une simple boule de neige… il aurait essayé plus tôt !

* * *

Alors ? Bonne journée !


End file.
